


Far Cry 5 Kink Month Drabble Collection (January 2019)

by INMH



Series: Kink Month Series [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Authority Figures, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Blasphemy, Bondage, Chastity Device, Control, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Or Die, Guns, Humor, Incest, M/M, Massage, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Paddling, Pegging, Phone Sex, Playing Doctor, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Scarification, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Strong Language, Tattoos, Uniform Kink, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: A collection of thirty-one drabbles, based on prompts from the (now defunct?) Kink Bingo community, covering a multitude of different pairings for the Far Cry 5 fandom.Mind the warnings, particularly Rape, Incest, Violence, and Dub-Con.





	Far Cry 5 Kink Month Drabble Collection (January 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. anonymity (john/fem!deputy)  
> 2\. aphrodisiacs (sharky/jess)  
> 3\. authority figures (burke/male!deputy)  
> 4\. begging (faith/fem!deputy)  
> 5\. bites/bruises (jacob/eli)  
> 6\. chastity devices (faith/hurk)  
> 7\. danger (jacob/burke)  
> 8\. dirty talk (jacob/pratt)  
> 9\. exposure/exhibitionism (joseph/fem!deputy)  
> 10\. friends with benefits (hudson/pratt)  
> 11\. fuck or die (jacob/tammy)  
> 12\. guns (hudson/grace)  
> 13\. hypnosis/mind control (faith/tracey)  
> 14\. massage/backrub (mary may/fem!deputy)  
> 15\. medical kink (jess/wheaty)  
> 16\. obedience/disobedience (jacob/hudson)  
> 17\. orgasm denial/control (burke/faith)  
> 18\. outside/outdoors (adelaide/tammy)  
> 19\. pegging/strap-ons (adelaide/mary may)  
> 20\. penance/punishment (tammy/fem!deputy)  
> 21\. phone sex/epistolary (jacob/male!deputy (+joseph, john, and faith))  
> 22\. possession/marking (pratt/fem!deputy)  
> 23\. scars/scarification (joseph/hudson)  
> 24\. sex pollen (jerome/mary may)  
> 25\. sleepy/unconscious (eli/tammy)  
> 26\. spanking/paddling (joseph/john)  
> 27\. stripping (jess/grace)  
> 28\. tattoos/tattooing (john/hudson)  
> 29\. uniforms/military kink (hudson/male!deputy)  
> 30\. washing/cleaning (joseph/jacob)  
> 31\. worship (joseph/jerome)

## anonymity (john/fem!deputy)

 Man, but this guy sounds familiar.

“ _Yes_ ,” He hisses in Rook’s ear, grinding against her hip. The club is dark enough that Rook hasn’t gotten a good look at him, and she’s drunk enough that she doesn’t especially care. He’s got a hand in her shirt and a jean-clad hard-on pressing against her thigh and that’s all she cares about now.

His free hand slides between her legs and presses, and she lets out a cry that’s swallowed by the music and arches backward. “ _Fuck!_ ” Her face bumps against his, and she feels stubble scraping her cheek.

“Oh, _yes_.”

Recognition hits like a bolt from the blue and Rook freezes, stricken. No, it can’t be- Not _him._ The likes of the Seeds do not frequent places like this.

His mouth moves to her neck, biting and kissing in equal amounts, and Rook’s eyes roll shut.

Better if she doesn’t know.

 

 

## aphrodisiacs (sharky/jess)

“ _Fuck_ , Sharky, what was in that shit?!”

“I dunno, something. You’d have to ask Hurk.”

“God _damn it!_ ” Jess screams; because she’s too hot, feels like crawling out of her skin and she’s gonna fuckin’ _murder_ Hurk Drubman for mixing this shit and _Sharky_ for fuckin’ giving it to her thinking it was just beer.

After, anyways.

Sharky seems a bit surprised when Jess pushes him onto the couch and starts yanking at his fly. “Uh, you alright?”

“ _No_ ,” She growls, clumsily yanking her leggings down. “I’m gonna strangle you idiots later.”

“But first…?”

“First, _this_.”

Jess rides him, and Sharky eventually evolves from bemused surprise to enthusiastic reciprocation, groaning and thrusting up into her as he gripped her by the waist. “Fuck, Jessie, never seen this side of you before.”

“Enjoy it,” She grunted as his cock hit her just right, “Because you’re probably never gonna see it again.”

 

 

## authority figures (burke/male!deputy)

“I _ordered_ you to arrest him.”

Burke slaps the belt against his own leg; Rook flinches reflexively.

“I ordered you, and you walked away.”

Rook keeps quiet, keeps his head bent. These aren’t questions begging an answer; they’re statements.

(He probably should have backed out once he knew Cameron was involved in this.)

Burke catches him by the chin and jerks his head up. His fingers press into his jaw, and his knee presses between Rook’s legs where they’re spread on the bed. Rook hisses, and Burke’s grip tightens.

“Who is in charge?” He asks, pressing harder.

“You,” Rook gasps, eyes rolling shut.

The belt slaps against his thigh and he jerks sharply.

“What do you do when I give you an order?”

“Do it.”

The knee presses harder; Rook’s hands fly up to grip Burke’s hips.

“Remember that next time, Rookie.”

He shoves Rook onto the bed.

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

## begging (faith/fem!deputy)

“ _Please_.”

Faith laughs, and disappears.

Rook falls to her knees, frustrated and nearly in tears.

“Faith, _please!_ ”

This is Faith’s game: To frustrate, to tease, to dangle herself in front of those who desire her until they crack. The Bliss swirls around them, Faith’s menagerie of curious creatures observing the human mating-dance with interest.

Faith reappears, fingers darting out and brushing across Rook’s waist, her breasts, her neck. She giggles as Rook gasps and reaches for her to find-

-nothing.

“Faith!”

“Are you _sure?_ ”

Tears of frustration leak from Rook’s eyes.

“Yes. _Please._ ”

“Show me.”

Rook falls to her hands and knees in the grass, forehead touching the ground. “Please, please, _please_ ,” She begs mindlessly, high on Bliss and the hormones they stimulate.

Then there’s a hand on her shoulder; Rook’s flipped onto her back, Faith falling to straddle her hips, lips brushing Rook’s.

“Good girl. You ask so nicely.”

 

 

## bites/bruises (jacob/eli)

Jacob’s a brutal bastard, but Eli knew that going in.

“You do good work,” Jacob rumbles, pressing up against Eli’s back and pinning him to the wall. There’s a rivet digging into Eli’s cheek; it’s starting to hurt. But Jacob’s hand’s shoved down the front of his jeans, so he’s tolerating it for now. “Gotta say, I’m very impressed.”

“I can tell,” Eli grunts, jerking back and feeling something hard against his hip.

Jacob goes in and starts necking him, hands wandering as teeth bite into his skin. Fuck, but he was going to have bruises all over his neck and collar and that’s gonna be _real_ awkward to explain when people ask who he got them from.

Jacob growls like a goddamn wolf as his teeth edge just a little too close to the pulse in Eli’s neck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eli croaks.

Jacob sucks a sizeable bruise on his throat.

 

 

## chastity devices (faith/hurk)

“Oh.”

“Yeah, that’s a-”

“-chastity belt?”  
“Mm-hm. My brothers have them too.”

Hurk blinked at Faith for a moment. “Now y’see, this here is a prime example of shit that is _hella_ sexy with a lady, and _hella_ creepy with a guy.”

Faith cocks her head, an innocent gesture strangely juxtaposed with the fact that her skirt is hiked up over her waist. Hurk examines the belt: He’s not an engineer, but this looks like something that’s gonna take some time to crack.

“How, uh- How were you planning on getting’ frisky with this thing on?”

Faith smiles, and then pulls her dress off. “Like this!”

She may have hardware down _there_ , but her chest doesn’t. Hurk’s face lights up.

“I’ll take it!”

Faith puts a finger on his chest, holding him back. “And you’ll come to a service afterwards?”

“For you and your hot self, baby, I’ll do anything!”

 

 

## danger (jacob/burke)

“Aw, Marshal, you like us already!”

Jacob’s boot presses down on Burke’s crotch, and the Marshal growls in pain. “Fuck you!”

“No thanks,” Jacob says casually, pressing down harder and smirking as Burke thrashes wildly. “Man, of all the times to pop a boner. You get off on being shot at, Marshal? Adrenaline go straight to your dick?”

Burke has no idea, but he’s kind of starting to wish that he’d drowned in that fucking truck.

Jacob twists his foot, and Burke snarls and kicks out. Jacob responds by taking his foot away, then dropping swiftly to kneel over Burke. A hand darts out to close around Burke’s throat.

“ _Boy_ do I hope Joseph lets me have you,” Jacob hisses as Burke’s vision starts to blur. “You look like you’ll be more fun than Pratt.”

Jacob releases his throat; Burke’s ashamed to find he’s even harder than he was before.

 

 

## dirty talk (jacob/pratt)

“ _Fuck_ , that’s nice.”

Pratt moans and presses his face into the mattress.

This is so much better than he thought it would be.

“You take cock real good, Peaches. Can’t be your first time. That your side job? The uniform comes off every night and you take dick until morning?”

Pratt bites down on the sheets, hips jerking back against Jacob’s.

 “Or maybe I’m wrong: Maybe you’re just a blushing little cock-virgin overwhelmed by his first time. Never been taken a man before?” A sudden, _deep_ thrust makes Pratt moan loudly around the material in his mouth. “Well, you have now.”

The words are doing nearly as much for him as Jacob’s dick is.

Nearly.

“You’re such a good little cockslut, Pratt. I think I’ll keep you. Think I’ll dick you down whenever I like.”

“God, keep talking,” Pratt groans.

He can’t see Jacob’s grin, but he can feel it.

 

 

## exposure/exhibitionism (joseph/fem!deputy)

Joseph really loves showing off his sins.

All of which are tattooed on his remarkably well-sculpted body.

Not that Rook’s noticed.

At all.

“The end is coming,” Joseph says to her in a Bliss-induced hallucination (?) and all she can do is stare at his chest like a fucking teenager, hormones raging. “You can feel it, can’t you?”

Her eyes rake over his chest, abs, those tight goddamn jeans he wears.

_I can feel **something** , don’t worry._

Joseph’s eyes widen.

Oops. Rook _might_ have said that out loud.

Joseph arches an eyebrow, paces around her. “Do you, Deputy?”

Rook swallows thickly; he’s too close (and not-clothed) for comfort. “Kinda.”

Joseph smirks. He takes her hands into his, brings them to his chest, and leans in to whisper in her ear:

“If you’re not sure, you know where to find me.”

It’s terrible, but she’s tempted take him up on it.

 

 

## friends with benefits (pratt/hudson)

It’s nothing serious- just a way to burn some steam every now and then.

‘Then’ sometimes means in Pratt’s bedroom, and ‘now’ sometimes means ‘on the bench seat of Hudson’s truck after busting a couple of armed drug dealers’.

Like, literally right now.

Hudson’s a little aggressive now, riding Pratt hard enough that his head keeps bumping the window. “Easy,” He hisses.

She responds by grabbing him by the hair and kissing him roughly. She rocks her hips into his and Pratt slides his hands up and down her waist until they part, gasping for breath.

“Damn,” He mumbles, letting his head drop to her collarbone and pressing kisses to her chest. “You’re keyed up, huh?” She’s got Issues with coworkers being in mortal danger since Danny; things got a _little_ hairy earlier, so he figures that’s the reason.

“Just fuck me, Staci, Whitehorse wants us back in ten minutes.”

 

 

## fuck or die (jacob/tammy)

“It’d be _real_ unfortunate if I had to kill your boys.”

Tammy doesn’t need clarification.

She gets to her knees, but Jacob catches her by the shoulders, chuckling. “Ah, _no_. I am not so stupid that I would allow an angry woman’s mouth near my junk.”

Tammy’s smile is ice-cold, wolfish. “No?”

“Nah. And since I don’t especially care to breed with the weak…”

Tammy gets the message.

She’d rather cut off her hand than use it to jack-off Jacob Seed, but for Eli and Wheaty she will and she does. She avoids looking at him, but he’s too close and he _looms_ over her in a way that can’t be anything but intimidating.

“If I’m so weak,” Tammy remarks flatly. “Why bother with this?”

“Practically? It damages morale. Personally?” He leans in, grips her hair with one hand. “A hand’s a hand.”

She’s gonna cut his fuckin’ balls off.

 

 

## guns (hudson/grace)

“Your stance is off.”

Hudson’s not had to use a shotgun often in her tenure as a Deputy, so it’s no trouble to let Grace help her- no trouble to let Grace put her arms around her, guiding her to the right position.

She is perfectly professional, and Hudson should be too, but a few weeks under John Seed’s thumb have screwed her up enough that being touched even like this is enough to stimulate her all the right (wrong?) ways.

Hudson is half-expecting Grace to throw her off when she gets a little too close, subtly propositioning with body-language, but instead Grace reciprocates: When they start to kiss, Hudson lets the muzzle of the gun drop to face the ground, and Grace pushes back a little. “Safety,” She says lightly, keeping them far enough apart that their chests aren’t touching anymore until Hudson flicks the safety on.

“Good girl.”

 

 

## hypnosis/mind control (faith/tracey)

“Isn’t it nice to just… Let go?”

Tracey giggles, pupils blown wide as Faith cradles her head on her lap. “Yeah…”

Faith slides out from underneath her, swirls of Bliss flaring around her as she moves. “It can be like it once was.” She slips a hand under Tracey’s shirt and fingers the fabric of her bra. “Wouldn’t you like that, Tracey? Wouldn’t you like to let go of your anger? Wouldn’t you like things to be easy between us again?”

Tracey’s back arches as Faith’s fingers circles her nipple, clutching at Faith’s dress where it clings to her back. “Yes,” She whimpers, tears brimming in her eyes at the familiar touch. “I want it.”

Faith’s mouth ghosts over her throat, then her collarbone. “I want it too,” She says with that dazzling, irresistible smile. “And the Bliss can give it to us.”

“Yes,” Tracey murmurs absently, “Yes, it can.”

 

 

## massage/backrub (mary may/fem!deputy)

“Shit, you’re tense.”

“Fighting a cult will do that to you.”

“Don’t have to tell me.”

Mary’s May’s hands slide up and down Rook’s back and the Deputy shivers when she touches the part of her back where her bra-strap would usually be; she’s topless right now, and the simple knowledge of that with Mary May’s hands on her is a little overwhelming.

Also, Mary May’s only in her underwear right now, so that might have something to do with it.

Her fingers slip along Rook’s sides, _right_ up close to where breast meets ribcage, and then away again. Rook makes a little noise of both frustration and pleasure, twitching her hips; Mary May, straddling her, feels it immediately and chuckles.

“Roll over.”

Rook hesitates, then complies.

Mary May grins, leans down so _very_ close, fingers sliding up Rook’s stomach towards her breasts.

“Don’t worry, Dep. I’ll look after you.”

 

 

## medical kink (jess/wheaty)

“You’re a _really_ good nurse.”

Jess snorts. “That’s not what you were saying ten minutes ago.”

“You had your shirt on then.”

“Whatever it takes to get you to hold still.” She punctuates that by stabbing the needle through his skin, and Wheaty cringes. He hates stitches, can’t hold still for the life of him, so Jess has to get creative.

And it’s working, because once she’s focused on the stitching Wheaty’s hands start creeping up her back until they find her bra-strap. Jess lifts one hand to smack his away. “Aw, come on! I thought you wanted to distract me!”

“I don’t need my _assets_ getting in the way.”

“I’ll hold them for you.”

Jess is torn between laughing and slapping him.

Finally she just sighs and says, “You’d better, or you’re gonna end up with a hell of a scar.”

She unhooks her bra, and Wheaty pumps a fist in triumph.

 

 

## obedience/disobedience (jacob/hudson)

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

Jacob was starting to understand why Joseph had him switch with John.

“You don’t make the rules here, _Deputy_.”

He put Hudson through her paces the same way he had Pratt; her results were above expectations, even though she still looked at him with murder in her eyes. Hers was a rebellious spirit, and Jacob welcomed the challenge of crushing it.

Hudson fought him every step of the way. He struck, she struck back; he pushed her down, she struggled until he let go; he pinned her against the wall and kissed her, she bit his lip _hard_ and drew blood.

Jacob was a soldier, and knew to get ground one sometimes had to give ground first. So he let her push him to the bed, let her yank down his jeans and ride him, let her think she’d won.

He was getting what he wanted.

 

 

## orgasm denial/control (burke/faith)

“Not yet.”

Burke groaned, and Faith’s hand curled around the back of his neck, bringing his forehead to rest on her stomach. “Shh,” She cooed, brushing her fingers across his scalp soothingly. “Patience.”

And Burke was patient, had _been_ patient all the while Faith had asked it of him. He pressed against her, hypersensitive, and she slid away with a giggle.

“ _Patience._ ”

He would not beg, not plead, not whimper for her attention. He would stay still as instructed and come when she allowed him to.

She always did.

Eventually.

“Aw,” Faith cooed from somewhere in the Bliss, making him shiver with anticipation. “What a good boy.”

Burke squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his hands on his thighs and resisted the urge to touch himself. Waited, like the good boy she thought he was.

“I think you’ve suffered enough.”

Then she was there again, hands roaming.

Burke groaned with relief.

 

 

## outside/outdoors (adelaide/tammy)

“Eli’s got you running all over the county, doesn’t he, hon?”

Adelaide’s got Tammy against a tree, fingers creeping up under her sweater, and Tammy just goes ahead and lets her because it’s been a while and she could use a bit of stress release. Adelaide’s the biggest cougar in the county and she knows what she’s doing.  
“Only where he needs me.” Tammy responds, shivering as Adelaide’s cold hands make contact with flesh that hasn’t been touched like this in a while. She keeps her own hands on the tree-trunk, because reciprocation at this point would be more a hindrance than a help.

“For someone who can be so prickly, you can also be _so_ eager to please.” Adelaide squeezes her breast, and Tammy’s eyes roll shut. Her other hand is playing with the band on Tammy’s jeans, and Tammy just lets it happen.

“If you say so, Addie.”

 

 

## pegging/strap-ons (adelaide/mary may)

“Glad to know you’ve decided to expand your horizons, Sugar.”

Mary May blows a strand of hair out of her face as Adelaide positions herself. “Yeah, well, if there’s any woman in Hope County who knows their way around a strap-on I figured it’d be you, Addie.”

She gasps when Adelaide enters her suddenly, fingers clutching at the thin blanket on the bed. The strap-on is thick and long, lubed properly for the occasion, but the older woman is undeniably angling her hips with an expert precision. “I was referring to you gettin’ into bed with a woman,” Adelaide clarifies sweetly, breasts pressing insistently into Mary May’s back.

“This isn’t even the _third_ time I’ve _fuuuck_ -” She groans and jerks backwards towards Adelaide, tightening around the strap-on.

“Well, darling,” Adelaide says, breath hot on the back of Mary May’s neck, “You sure have come to the right woman for this.”

 

 

## penance/punishment (tammy/fem!deputy)

“We don’t have to do this.”

Rook presses her face into the mattress and shakes her head slightly. “Yes, we do.”

Silence.

“Alright.”

The door locks, and the song begins.

“ _On-ly yooooooou…_ ”

Wheaty’s deprogramming didn’t work, so now they’re trying this. It’s every bit as nightmarish as the other times, except this time is seems to last _forever_. Rook thrashes, hurts herself as she hurtles around the room, bouncing off the walls. She deserves it, though- she deserves it for what she did to Eli, needs to kick this before she does it to someone else.

But eventually it stops.

Eventually, Rook drags herself back to the mattress and flops down onto it. Eventually, the door opens and footsteps pace over to the mattress.

Tammy leans down over her.

“ _No_ ,” Rook moans, because that’s not the point of this, she doesn’t _deserve_ this.

“Yes,” Tammy insists, and kisses her deeply.

 

 

## phone sex/epistolary (jacob/male!deputy(+joseph, john, and faith))

“ _Oh God, oh God-_ ”

Joseph, John, and Faith all stare at the radio; it cuts in and out, like maybe someone’s leaning on the button accidentally.

“ _God, God, fuck, **fuck, Jacob!**_ ”

John swallows thickly. “I- suppose it’s too much to hope that Jacob’s converting him?”

“ _God, fuck my ass!_ ”

Faith gives a quick shake of her head. _Nope._

“I would say not,” Joseph agrees smoothly, pinching the bridge of his nose before reaching for his radio and waiting for silence to fall; when it does he presses the button and says, “ _Jacob._ ”

Silence.

When the radio beeps and crackles again, there’s a moment of pure quiet before Jacob’s unmistakably smooth voice says, “ _So. You heard that?_ ”

“Yes,” Joseph responds flatly.

“ _Sorry. I’ll make sure it’s off the next time I pound the Deputy’s ass._ ”

The last thing they hear is an exasperated groan that definitely does not come from Jacob.

 

 

## possession/marking (pratt/fem!deputy)

Too much time with Jacob had snapped something in Pratt.

“ _Mine_.”

He pushed Rook against the bunk a little more roughly, a little more aggressively than he’d ever done before. He tore at her clothes without control, and when he kissed her she felt teeth.

“Staci,” Rook gasped, head tipping back as he bit along her neck, her collarbone, her breast; it wasn’t that she objected to the rough treatment so much as it was that she was concerned where it was coming from.

(She did not want Jacob Seed in bed with them.)

When he fucked her it was with a brutal (thankfully lubricated) pace that was _just_ on this side of what Rook found arousing; when he came, he bit her neck again.

In the morning, Pratt looked over the marks with a hollow, dead expression. “I’m sorry.”

Rook smoothed a hand over his hair. “So am I.”

 

 

## scars/scarification (joseph/hudson)

“In time, you will love these scars.”

Hudson doubts that.

But she holds still while Joseph Seed’s hands trace the bruises and cuts his brother’s left on her back, doesn’t resist or remark when his fingers are replaced with his lips.

She doesn’t know what he’ll do if she fights back, but she knows what John will.

“They will be a sign to all that you have been cleansed,” Joseph whispers against her skin as his hands wander along her ribs, dangerously close to where skin meets bra; a confusing mix of emotions and sensations makes Hudson shudder. It’s all psychological, but she can feel the healing and damaged skin burn at his feather-light touch.

He kisses the back of her neck and presses against her back, hands sliding up and down her forearms. “Will you pray with me, Deputy?”

Hudson swallows. “Okay.”

Anything to get his hands off her.

 

 

## sex pollen (jerome/mary may)

If they’d noticed the green tint to the water, it might not have happened.

“It’s so _hot_ out here,” Mary May sighed, pulling her shirt off thoughtlessly, revealing a black-lace bra beneath. Jerome couldn’t pull his eyes away, couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and taking her by the waist. Likewise, Mary May didn’t give much thought to following him to the ground and straddling his hips.

It had been a long, _long_ time where Jerome was concerned, and without inhibitions he kissed and touched Mary May without hesitation or delicacy; Mary May responded enthusiastically, bucking against him and yanking impatiently at his clothes.

“I _really_ like you,” Mary May drawled, almost slurring. “I’ve wanted to get in your God-pants for so long.”

Jerome laughed far harder than he should have. “Please do.”

They kissed again, passionate and deep.

(And when they woke up later, they didn’t regret a thing.)

 

 

## sleepy/unconscious (eli/tammy)

“Done for the night?”

Eli chuckles, squeezes Tammy’s hips. “Think I’ve still got some life in me, if you want it.”

“Hm.” A smile unfurls over Tammy’s lips, and her hands run up and down along his chest. “I suppose I’ll take it.”

Tammy does her damndest, but even as she’s rising and falling and making the kinds of noises she only ever makes for Eli, he’s starting to nod off. His body is on a soft, vaguely horizontal surface and doesn’t care that Tammy’s bouncing on his lap and doing her damndest to get them both off.

“Not used to my efforts getting such an underwhelming reception,” Tammy remarks breathily, leaning over to kiss him as she sits on his cock.

“Mm,” Eli mumbles, tensing and groaning slightly as he comes.

Tammy rolls her eyes and pats his shoulder before pulling off. “Bless him, he can sleep through anything.”

 

 

## spanking/paddling (joseph/john)

“I do this for your benefit, John.”

John clutches the bed-sheets tightly. “I know, Joseph.”

The first strike of Joseph’s hand makes John squeak- the next makes him groan. Once Joseph gets into the rhythm of it, he is silent.

With the Duncans, punishment was done with hatred; with Joseph, John knows it’s done with love. There are a million things he would tolerate and welcome from his brothers that he would tolerate from no other living being, and this is one of them.

Mostly because of what comes after.

When he’s taken all the strikes Joseph has deemed necessary, his brother stretches along his back and kisses the top of his head. “I know you’ll do better next time, John,” Joseph says as he slides a hand between John’s legs and starts pressing, kneading there. “I have faith that you’ll do better.”

“Thank you, Joseph,” John whimpers. “Thank you.”

 

 

## stripping (jess/grace)

Jess was looking, and Grace was pretending she didn’t notice.

If it were anyone else, Grace might’ve said something: But it was hot, it’d been two days since she’d bathed and Jess was nice, so Grace just went ahead and pretended that she didn’t know the younger woman was sneaking a peek at her naked body.

Jess kept her underwear on and most of her body beneath the water’s surface. Grace was beyond caring.

(Well, alright, she cared a little.)

“I don’t care if you look,” Grace remarked, even as she felt her face and chest and her pubic area heat up. “No harm in looking. No skin off my nose.”

(That wasn’t quite true.

Grace kind of liked the looking.)

So Jess looked.

Eventually, she stripped off her underwear and moved closer to Grace.

When Jess’s hand found her hip underwater, Grace smiled.

“No harm in it at all.”

 

## tattoos/tattooing (john/hudson)

“Hold still.”

Easy for him to say: He doesn’t have someone’s head between his legs.

John probably doesn’t _need_ to be right where he is, but a tattoo on one’s thigh is gonna require unusually intimate contact. She’s worn cutoff shorts for this and he’s got a hand on her too, though, just right about where her thigh meets her more- y’know- _sensitive_ areas. John readjusts it every now and then, and Hudson swallows roughly when he does.

“You alright?”

He squeezes his hand on her thigh, and Hudson’s voice fails just as she tries to say “Yeah.”

John smirks. “Alright.” He keeps his hand where it is and Hudson _tries_ to focus on watching the tattoo form, but his breath is hot on her skin and the _bastard_ has migrated a touch further west of what’s appropriate.

“Almost done?”

“Not even close.”

Hudson groans as he squeezes her again.

 

 

## uniforms/military kink (hudson/male!deputy)

“God-damn, Rook,” Hudson whistled, “The uniform looks better on you than I thought it would.”

“Thanks,” Rook responded flatly.

“Oh no, I mean it.” She punctuated it by pressing her hands to his chest and pushing him onto the couch. His eyes widened as she climbed onto his lap, grinning at him.

“I guess you do,” Rook squeaked, shifting uncomfortably.

Hudson started yanking at his shirt just a little too roughly, and he had to knock her hands away. “I _just_ got this,” he warned.

“Oh calm down, they’re easy enough to mend.” Hudson kissed him, grinding on his lap as she pulled the shirt open enough to reveal the plain black undershirt beneath. “Jesus, but guys like you look real good in uniform.”

“I love how you can’t even see any skin and you’re getting hot for me.”

“It’s all about the mystery, Rookie. Now take your pants off.”

 

## washing/cleaning (joseph/jacob)

“I know you prefer to be self-sufficient, Jacob.”

Jacob does.

“But there’s no harm in asking for help.”

Jacob hates asking for help. He wouldn’t if he hadn’t broken both his goddamn wrists in that fall; using his hands for anything right now is extremely painful and difficult. John’s too squeamish for this sort of thing, and Jacob’ll be fucked before he asks Faith, so Joseph’s gotta be the one to help him shower.

It’s one of those times where Joseph being shirtless makes a situation much more uncomfortable than it needs to be.

“I’ll always help you when you need, Jacob.”

Joseph’s hands slide down along his back, down to his hips (too low, _too_ _low_ ) and then back up, the touch much more than simple scrubbing. When his hands come around to rub Jacob’s chest, he can’t delude himself into thinking this is just simple assistance anymore.

“Always.”

 

 

## worship (joseph/jerome)

This was not holy.

(Hand on his thigh halfway through prayer.)

This was not appropriate.

(Jerome gasped and rocked into Joseph’s hand where it slid between his legs.)

“Is this alright, Jerome?”

(Joseph spoke so softly, whispered like he was afraid God would hear.)

“Yes,” Jerome whispered back.

(Because _he_ was definitely afraid God would hear.)

This was not something for two men of God to be doing in a place of worship- this was something horny, rebellious teenagers did for a thrill.

(But Jerome was thrilled, and he thrust into Joseph’s hand not-so-shamelessly.)

They were still _kneeling_ , for goodness sakes.

(Jerome’s mind, frazzled, immediately went to another sexual act that involved kneeling.)

It was a wonder God didn’t strike them both dead right then and there.

“Say my name,” Joseph whispered, eyes bright.

But a word was already halfway out of Jerome’s mouth:

“ _God_.”

(It was strangely, depressingly portentous).

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion:
> 
> New Dawn is 15 days away and I am D Y I N G.


End file.
